The hulk vs king shark
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight THE BANK 12:00 PM an alarm goes off we see king shark has robbed it he is running with tremendous speed suddenly he is stopped when a flying pod with the avengers logo is sent in front of him he tilts his head in confusion suddenly who do we see but the hulk pop out and he looks angry "Hulk here to smash bad guy!" he then sees king shark "well looks like hulk is gonna get workout!" he says as he cracks his knuckles king shark then drops his bags of money and get's ready to battle "try me" he says Fight HERE WE GO!!! the hulk punches as king shark but king shark blocks it king shark then bits at the hulk making hulk scream in pain "that was cheap move!" says hulk "hulk smash cheating shark man" the hulk then picks up a steel beam then hits king shark with it making his stumble a bit king shark get's back on his feet but too late as hulk plows right into him sending him through a bunch of walls king shark throws him off and sends the hulk into a brick wall king shark then charges at the hulk bull style but hulk unleashes his ultimate move the thunder clap king shark is sent flying into a tree but king shark get's an idea as he sees something off screen he then runs to it "shark man get back here!" yells the hulk as he jumps after him suddenly king shark then throws the hulk into what he was looking at earlier a big tank of water "uh oh this not look good" says the hulk "you got that right" says king shark "i am a shark and i hold the advantage in water" king shark then launches himself at the hulk trying to bite him but then hulk use his strength the hold his jaw open and punches him in the gut multiple times the hulk then grabs king shark by the fin spins him around and throws him hulk then jumps out of the tank to follow him king shark then lands on his back "now hulk finish you" says the hulk "hulk smash!" the hulk then pummels king shark with multiple punches he then grabs a pole and stab him in the heart killing him suddenly a message comes on the hulk's watch "good work hulk" says iron man on the watch "mission accomplished though i doubt you will want sushi now" hulk agreed "right come back to the tower asap" "roger" says hulk as he goes there he walks there obviously out of breath "hulk getting too old for this" he says DBX! Winner THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS.....THE INCREDIBLE HULK! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies